1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint or headrest.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats having movable headrests are known in the vehicle seating art. Examples of such vehicle seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,367.
Under the invention, a vehicle seat for use with a vehicle includes a seatback frame and a guide member attached to the seatback frame. A slide bracket is attached to the seatback frame below the guide member, and the slide bracket has a slot. The seat further includes a headrest arrangement movably associated with the seatback frame. The headrest arrangement includes a headrest and a support structure connected to the headrest and engageable with the guide member. The support structure includes a projection that extends into the slot and that is movable with respect to the slide bracket from an initial position to an actuated position. Upon sufficient impact to the vehicle, the projection moves from the initial position toward the actuated position and- the support structure moves along the guide member, such that movement of the headrest is guided to provide support for the head of an occupant.